Aparición Celestial
by TheMissHappyEnd
Summary: Lily no recuerda nada,salvo una luz brillante. Jeff está confundido por los mensajes contradictorios que le manda su cerebro,pero no duda en ayudar a esa chica que se ha dejado caer en la puerta de su casa...MAL SUMMARY.


**Antes que nada,aclararé un par de puntos para aquellos que aún no hayan leido la historia.**

Sí,Lily viajó en el tiempo,al pasado...Cuando Jeff aún era un humano cuerdo y normal xD

Prometí este escrito hace dos meses,apró é,en hacerlo con Lily y el Jeff de ahora,pero entonces recordé que mi nena ya fue violada (?)

Si algún detalle respecto a la creepy de Jeff está mal,lo la recuerdo bien xD

En algunas partes se vuelve un poco...lemmond xD

Si no les gusta la pareja,o después de leer el texto no tienen más que una crítica mala y destructiva...NO COMENTEN.

**Recuerden que: Lily es mía,Jeff,Jane y Liu,no.**

_Lily observaba el cielo en aquella desconocida lloviendo a cántaros,y eso no la molestaba el hecho de que no sabía donde estaba._

_¿Cómo había ocurrido esta vez?Ni una fuerte luz,policías,sangre,sentir como sus piernas iban corriendo,rápido y alejándose...¿habría perdido el control,de nuevo?_

_Sus ropas manchadas de sangre lo confirmaban..Decidió dejar de pensar en ello e intentar buscar una persona amable que le dijera dónde estaba._

_No encontró a una urbanización,en las afueras de una í habia ido a parar,con las casas perfectamente pintadas,con sus céspeds bien cuidados,y las típicas familias dentro..._

_El aguacero persistió, pequeña joven tosió,sintiendo como su garganta se contraí sentía mareada,tal vez,¿estaba enfermando?...Su otro yo,dentro de sí misma,rugió insultá ignoró como siempre hacía y siguió caminando,mientras su visión lentamente se iba haciendo más y más borrosa..._

_Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaba sentado en su cama,perdido en sus pelea con la pandilla de Randy...Lo traía de sentía mal,una parte de sí mismo,quizá su raciocinio,le decía que lo que había hecho estaba otro lado...cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de repetirlo,pero esta vez,sin dejar ningún sobreviviente..._

_Movió la cabeza apartando aquél pensamiento y se dejó caer en la cama,gruñendo.A pesar de que afuera hacía frío,Jeff sólo traía una camisa negra de manga corta y unos jeans,con calcetines deportivas estaban desperdigadas en la habitación.  
Salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina,aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esa nueva casa,¿qué esperaba? Se habían mudado hacía dos días e incluso la pelea se había producido aquel mismo día._

_Liu estaba en su cuarto,y Jeff lo comprendí a tu hermano mayor perdiendo el control y casi matando a tres matones no debía ser más joven de los dos temía,quizá,que su madre se enterara del incidente de sus hijos en boca de la vecina,con la cual estaba pasando la tarde en el centro comercial._

_Al otro eso le traía sin su madre o quien quisiese quería reprochárselo,él admitiría la culpa por completo y temía las represalías._

_Sin embargo...Pensó,mientras bebía un poco de leche directamente de la embargo,si la policía llegara a enterarse,¿qué podrían hacerle? Fue en "defensa propia"..._

_Jeff volteó la cabeza rápidamente,mirando hacia la ían tocado el timbre.  
El joven,suponiendo que era su madre,se acercó rápidamente y abrió.Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que lo que tenía enfrente era una niña,tambaleante y mojada.  
La joven alzó la cabeza y lo vió, ojos sin pupila era la cosa más cristalina y limpia que Jeff hubiera visto en un ser humano._

_-...-Abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente flaqueó,perdiendo la fuerza de las piernas y cayendo hacia peli castaño inmediatamente logró tomarla en el aire,haciendo uso de sus reflejos.  
Cuando observo la cara de Lily,pudo notar como ella estaba tocó la frente con la suya,debido a que no tenía más manos,y se echó hacia atrás,alarmado.¡Estaba ardiendo!¿Pero cómo podían permitir que andara bajo la lluvia?¿Qué clase de padres tenía?..._

_La alzó,cargándola como una sonrojó al ver la cercanía entre ambos,jamás estuvo antes así con una chica,ni tampoco esperaba que hoy fuera la primera vez.  
Pensó en pedir ayuda a Liu,pero decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo menos hasta que la joven estuviera despierta y recobrada._

_Abrió la puerta de su habitación con dificultad y pasó dentro,para luego cerrarla con la cadera._

_A pesar de que las ropas de ella estaba mojada,Jeff decidió meterla en la SU la recostaba delicadamente y le quitaba los zapatos,tembló solo pensamiento de meterla en donde él dormía,lo ponía nervioso,¿por qué?...Una vez finalizada la tarea,la recostó mejor,y la tapó con la colcha._

_La desconocida empezaba a tener mejor color,pero la fiebre persistí vez si le daba las medicinas que su madre había colocado en el botiquín,mejoraría._

_Volteó hacia la puerta,no le agradaba dejarla sola,pero tenía que aprovechar que estaba desmayada._

_Corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo,tomó un par de aspirinas,un vaso de agua,y volvió a su habitación con la misma rá ó,satisfecho,pero al regresar su vista a la cama se quedó de piedra._

_El largo cabello,negro como el carbón,estaba siendo acomodado detrás de la oreja derecha de la chica.Y ésta,veía a Jeff con los mismos ojos puros e inocentes que antes,sentada en la cama._

_-Disculpa...-Empezó ella,con voz suave y cantarina.-¿dónde estoy?_

_Él no estaba seguro a qué se refería,si a su cuarto o a la tono de la chica se podría referir a ambas,pero él prefirió responder a la primera.-Estás en mi cuarto...Llamaste a mi puerta y caíste desmayada,p-parecías...enferma.-Trató de no sonar como un maldito secuestrador.¡Diablos,fue ella la que llamó y empezó con todo!_

_-Oh...ya veo...-Sonaba agradecida.-¡Gracias!Realmente lo estaba pasando mal debajo de esa lluvia tan frí acostumbrada a unas más cálidas.-Emitió una dulce risita,riéndose de su propio otro la acompañó en la risa,totalmente no le había preguntado por su nombre,ni él por el que la joven no querría decirlo y lo respetó._

_-Te traje esto.-Le extendió las píldoras y el tomó una y se la tragó,ayudándose con el ó de forma encantadora,sonrojándose un ía que nadie se había preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo.  
-Gracias...-Repitió de nuevo,ahora en un ó un poco la cabeza,mientras él la observaba daba cuenta de que no era una "niña",tendría más o menos su edad,pero su tamaño y modales la hacían lucir más pequeña y,para qué negarlo,adorable._

_¿Era una especie de aparición celestial?Esos ojos,su piel,todo de ella parecía un ángel,justo la palabra que llevaba la joven en su hoodie que más le gustaba,era su y delicado,pero tan negro como la noche profunda y la mismísima oscuridad.¿Podría estar gustándole esa desconocida?_

_Lily permanecía ajena a los pensamientos del joven,miraba hacia la ía la sensación de que ese rostro,ese físico,lo había visto antes,tenía esa corazonada,¿pero dónde? Ese chico era verdaderamente encantador,se había molestado en tratarla como un caballero,estaba segura de que si lo habría conocido antes nunca se hubiera olvidado de él..._

_Un espejismo de su mente tenía que ser esa chica,era demasiado perfecta y dulce,y Jeff había empezado a era,la chica en verdad no existía,la realidad empezaba a distorsionarse delante de sus ojos...Lo único que se mantuvo igual fue la imagen de la joven por la que empezaba a sentir una obsesión enfermiza._

_Ella movió su cabeza en la dirección del chico,cuando vió a éste antes de que pudiera hacer nada notó como unos labios cubrían los suyos con ávidez._

_"¡No era real,no lo era!" En la mente del joven,este pensamiento no paraba de repetirse y rebotar,mientras disfrutaba de los suaves y deliciosos labios que estaba tomó de la nuca,para acercarla más a él,y para su sorpresa ella no se estaba torpeza e inocencia estaba correspondiéndolo,y eso hizo que Jeff deseara más.  
Abrió la boca,lamiéndole los labios,metiéndole la lengua de forma firme y lujuriosa en la boca de ella,que intentaba inútilmente moverse para sacárselo de más,él se acomodó encima de Lily,colocando una rodilla entre las piernas de de besarla,para bajar un poco la cabeza y besar su cuello,lo que provocó que la joven diera un respingo y empezara a respirar de forma más agitada._

_No podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando,de un segundo a otro el joven amable se había convertido...¡e-en eso! Había ingresado en su boca por las buenas,la habia lamido de forma indecente y ahora jugaba con su cuello,haciéndola jadear y le desagradaba lo que hacía,pero tampoco sabía muy bien como reaccionar,sentía calor por dentro y algo de miedo...Que se incrementó al notar como la mano de Jeff bajaba,jugando con el cierre del jeans de ella.  
-¡N-no!-Lily se movió con más violencia,consiguiendo con ello que ambos cuerpos quedaran casi reaccionaron de forma casi inmediata,la joven con un gemido ahogado y él con un gruñido de placer.Aún con la ropa de por medio,los dos habían sentido una pequeña y deliciosa carga elé acción pareció convencer a Jeff del todo,que empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de ella, el bordes de unas pantys rosadas,inocentes y excitantes a la relamió.Lily,por su parte,se había quedado confundida y descentrada,¿qué había sido eso?..._

_Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el vaso que la chica había tenido en la mano,rodó por la cama y cayó al suelo,destrozándose de miles de fragmentos.  
El tiempo se paró,mientras chico y chica escuchaban sonidos de movimiento en la habitación de al lado,la de Liu._

_Unos pasos siguieron a continuación y Jeff se levantó,poniéndose enfrente de Lily,como tapándola y protegiéndola a la vez._

_-Jeff,¿qué fue eso?-Preguntó el menor de los castaños,después de abrir la puerta._

_-S-sólo fue un vaso...-Contestó el otro,tratando de vería a la chica.  
El otro,a pesar de ver detrás de su hermano,emitió un simple "ah..." y se fue.  
Jeff,totalmente extrañado ante la ausencia de preguntas,volteó para ver a Lily en la cama._

_Se encontró totalmente solo en su habitación._

_En la parte de atrás de la casa,una chica jadeaba acomodándose los ante lo que parecía una situación peligrosa le pareció lo ó con melancolía una de las ventanas,alejándose y marchá ía pensando en la identidad del chico...  
Otra muchacha miraba a Lily desde la ventana de su cuarto con cierto odio y la vecina de Jeff,Jane y la había visto saltar desde una de las habitación de los Woods,con los pantalones desabrochados y ía lloviendo,pero se veía lo roja que estaba._

_-¿Quién es esa?...-Se preguntó,mientras observaba a la chica nueva desaparecer a lo le gustaba nada..._

_Mientras tanto,Jeff se dejó caer de rodillas al tristeza había confirmado que la chica no era más que una aparición,fruto de su sonrojó,recordando el dulce beso,su piel suave y cálida,el tacto de su cabello...¿cómo era posible que la mente del ser humano fuera tan poderosa?...Se arrastró hasta su cama,ignorando el dolor que recibía de los cristales rotos,y sintió algo que hizo que su cara se encendiera de felicidad y su corazón empezara a latir rápido; La cama estaba húmeda,como si alguien mojado se hubiera recostado en ella..._


End file.
